cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 16
Sonne Er bemerkte das Klopfen nicht sofort. Es hätte ein Traum sein können. Ein Baum am Fenster. Halluzinationen. Als es lauter wurde, gestand er sich ein, dass es real war und beschloss, es zu ignorieren. Aber sie war hartnäckig. Sein Körper schmerzte, als er aufstand. So viel ihm Hodge auch genommen hatte, seine Muskeln schmerzten trotzdem. Er hatte sie ignoriert, während er mit Clary zusammen war. Es war ihm leicht gefallen. Eigentlich hatte er kaum etwas anderes bemerkt als sie. Doch jetzt verspotteten sie ihn und er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzustöhnen, als seine Muskeln kreischend protestierten, und ging zur Tür. Die Hand an der Klinke lauschte er dem Klopfen, wie es eindringlicher wurde. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich erschöpft und müde. Nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch. Er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn sie ihn erneut um Hilfe bat, weil der irdische Jammerlappen sich schon wieder in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte. Er hatte es so satt, nur dafür gut zu sein. Egal was sie sagte, er würde das niemals wieder für sie tun. Energisch riss er die Tür auf. Sie stand dort, genau wie er es vermutet hatte. Das Haar zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten stand sie vor ihm, ihren Skizzenblock an die Brust gepresst. Sie hätte kindlich wirken sollen, doch sie tat es nicht. Er krallte die Hand in den Türknauf, um nicht nach ihr zu greifen und sie an sich zuziehen, ins Zimmer hinein. Es war Nacht und es war dunkel und niemand wohnte in der Nähe, der sie hätte hören können... "Was willst du?", fragte er finster. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass die Jacke seines Schlafanzuges offen stand, als sie auf seine Brust starrte, die Muskeln und die Runen. Er wusste genau, was sie sah und er wusste, was er normalerweise für eine Wirkung auf Mädchen hatte, doch das schien auf sie nicht zuzutreffen. Als sie den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, unterbrach er sie. "Ich weiß schon. Simon wurde von Werwölfen entführt. Oder Zombies? Sags mir nicht. Es ist mir egal. Ich bin nicht mehr im Dienst." Er zupfte an der Jacke und sie blinzelte. "Schlafanzug", sagte er langsam, auf eine Weise, die sie sonst wütend machte. "Jace", murmelte sie. Er hasste die Wirkung, die ihre Stimme auf ihn hatte, wenn sie seinen Namen sagte. "Es ist wirklich wichtig..." "Oh, lass mich raten", unterbrach er sie erneut. "Simon ist ja keine besonders eindrucksvolle Erscheinung, aber du brauchst ein Aktmodell und musstest gleich an mich denken." Er fixierte ihre klaren grünen Augen. Vielleicht würde sie aufhören, ihn zu verwirren, wenn er sie so oft anstarrte, dass ihr Anblick für ihn schon zur Gewohnheit wurde. Aber es würde nicht funktionieren... "Tut mir leid, ich hab Kopfschmerzen", sagte er, und machte Anstalten, die Tür wieder zu schließen. Es verletzte sie, dass er sie nicht anhören wollte. Und er hasste es, sie zu verletzen. "Also frag doch einfach irgend jemanden, der sich für deine Belange interessiert." Er hasste es, sie zu verletzen. "JACE!" Sie kreischte fast. Er hatte vergessen, wie laut sie werden konnte. Sie sah nicht wütend aus. Nur aufgeregt und er wusste plötzlich, dass da mehr war. "Hör mir doch endlich zu!", brüllte sie ihn an. Er sah sie nur an, wie sie heftig atment vor ihm stand, bis sie verunsichert wegblickte. Sie war so klein. Er wollte ihr übers Haar streichen, sie an sich ziehen und nichts tun, nur... den Duft ihrer Haut riechen. Nicht einmal reden. Er wollte alles ungeschehen machen. "Jace." Sie sagte es ganz leise, so dass er es erst nach einigen Sekunden erkannte. "Ich weiß, wo der Kelch ist." Er konnte nicht atmen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Dumpf drehte er sich um, ging die paar Schritte ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Sie folgte ihm unaufgefordert, schloss geräuschlos die Tür. Der Skizzenblock drückte sich gegen ihre Brust. "Er ist in einem Bild", sagte sie langsam. Setzte sich neben ihn, ihr Knie streifte seinen Oberschenkel und er sah auf ihre Beine hinab, als sie den Skizzenblock vorsichtig hinlegte. Sie schien gar nicht zu merken, was sie da tat. "Hinter", brachte er mühsam hervor. Irgendwie konnte er es noch nicht fassen. "Du meinst hinter." Er konnte sich erinnern, dass alle Bilder in ihrer Wohnung zerstört worden waren. Er hatte sich damals gefragt, wieso jemand so mutwillig und sinnlos etwas zerstören konnte. "Nein", sagte sie leise. "Das meine ich nicht." Vorsichtig schlug sie den Block auf, blätterte eilig um, er verfolgte die Bilder mit den Augen. Bei den letzten handelte es sich um Runen. Es verwirrte ihn, wie kraftvoll und strahlend die mit Bleistift gezeichneten Linien wirkten. Dann hatte sie etwas erreicht, dessen Einfachheit ihn ernüchterte. Eine Tasse. Hier hielt sie inne. Er warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. "Das ist eine Tasse", sagte er ernüchtert. "Ja", sie schnaubte gereizt und schien sich zusammenreißen zu müssen. "Ich weiß. Darum geht es nicht." "Oh man", murmelte er genervt, "und wenn du mal was wirklich Interessantes zeichnest, schickst du mir dann ein singendes Telegramm?" Er konnte ihr Gesicht zucken sehen, ihre Finger verkrampften sich, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf und er wusste nicht, warum er sie immer noch verletzen wollte. "Pass einfach mal auf", sagte sie leise. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sie ihm jetzt für einen Trick präsentieren wollte, aber was sie dann tat, verblüffte ihn wirklich. Sie hielt die Hand über das weiße Blatt, die Tasse wirkte fast real, so genau hatte sie sie getroffen. Er konnte sich beinahe vorstellen, wie sie sie aufhob und... Mit einer einfachen, ungelenken Bewegung griff sie nach dem Becher und hielt ihn dann in der Hand. Ihre konzentrierte Miene verriet ihm, dass sie selbst nicht daran geglaubt hatte, dass das geschah, doch jetzt hielt sie ihn. Fassungslos starrte er auf ihre Hand, in der das Ding sich befand. Er sah die Flüssigkeit darin, sie bewegte sich ganz leicht, weil ihre Hand zitterte. Sie hatte nichts dabei gehabt, als sie zu ihm kam. Ihre Hände waren um den Block geschlungen gewesen, er konnte sich an ihre weißen Finger erinnern, die nervös zuckten. Er wollte sich die Augen reiben, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht träumte. Sie schien eine Reaktion von ihm zu erwarten, denn sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Warst du das?", sagte er langsam. Sie nickte und starrte auf den Becher in ihrer Hand. Sie schien nicht zu wissen, was sie damit machen sollte. "Vorhin. Nachdem ... Simon weg war." Sie hatte nur unmerklich gezögert und er sah sie an. In ihrem Gesicht stand nichts darüber, was sie bei diesem Satz empfunden hatte. Bedauern? Erleicherung? "Hast du irgendwelche Runen benutzt?" Eine ihrer Hände streifte nervös das jetzt leere Blatt. "Ja, schon. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, welche. Sie waren einfach da, also hab ich sie aufgezeichnet." Ihre Stimme war trotzig. In seinem Kopf begannen die Gedanken zu kreisen. Nervös sprang er auf und begann, durchs Zimmer zu laufen. Es lag nicht nur an der Tatsache, dass sie anscheinend wirklich wusste, wo der Kelch sein könnte. "Waren sie aus dem Grauen Buch?", fragte er weiter. Er wusste nicht, ob das wichtig war. Später vielleicht. Aber jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. "Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung, woher sie kamen!", ihre Stimme klang eindeutig gereizt. Sie saß immer noch auf dem Bett und hielt den Becher in der Hand. Ihre Augen verfolgten seinen nervösen Lauf. "Ja ja", murmelte er aufgeregt. "Könnte es deine Mutter gewesen sein?", er ließ sie nicht antworten, aber in diesem Moment war es auch egal. "Doch, ich bin sicher. Vermutlich hätte sie es nicht tun dürfen, weil du nicht berechtigt bist - noch nicht! - die Runen anzuwenden. Ich bin sicher, dass sie es dir beigebracht hat und dann hast du es durch Magnus wieder vergessen! Aber sie muss gewollt haben, dass du das kannst." Sein Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren. "Aber worin hat sie ihn versteckt?" Viele Möglichkeiten konnte sie nicht gehabt haben. "Nicht in der Wohnung", warf Clary ein und er zuckte die Schultern. Dort konnten sie ohnehin nicht mehr nachsehen. Alles war leer, doch natürlich erleichterte das ihre Suche nicht. Im Gegenteil. "Und wo sonst?", überlegte er laut. "In einer Galerie? In einem Museum?" Es gab unzählige Möglichkeiten, immerhin waren sie hier in New York. "Er ist in einer Karte", sagte Clary ganz einfach, als würde sie genau diese Karte gleich hinter ihrem Rücken hervorziehen wie ein Zauberer, und beobachtete seine überraschte Miene. "Erinnerst du dich an die Tarotkarten, die meine Mutter für Madame Dorothea gemalt hat?" Er nickte langsam und mit jeder Sekunde wurde ihm bewusster, wie perfekt diese Vermutung war. "Er ist in der Karte mit dem Ass der Kelche", sagte Clary. Sie wirkte völlig ruhig und trotzdem so nervös. So wie er sich gerade fühlte. Er wäre am liebsten sofort losgerannt, um die Wahrsagerin aus dem Bett zu klingeln. Statt dessen sagte er: "Natürlich." Er sah die Karte genau vor sich. Schon bei Dorothea war ihm die unfassbare Ähnlichkeit aufgefallen. "So hatte sie ihn immer in ihrer Nähe. Und niemand hätte geahnt, wo er ist. Selbst die Wahrsagerin nicht. Ein wirklich guter Zug." "Findest du?", Clary schnaubte bitter. "Meine Mutter könnte noch bei mir sein" - noch am Leben sein, klang es in ihren Worten mit - "wenn sie ihnen einfach gesagt hätte, wo er ist..." "Nein Clary", unterbrach er sie sanft, eine Sekunde lang versucht, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, bevor er sich wieder im Griff hatte. "Nein, sie hätten sie trotzdem getötet, nur um Zeugen zu beseitigen. Der einzige Grund, warum sie noch lebt ist, dass sie weiß, wo der Kelch ist!" Eigentlich hatte er Glück, dass es schon Morgen war, denn er hätte nicht länger warten können. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie den Kelch sozusagen schon in Händen hielten, die ihn nervös machte. Er wusste auch plötzlich nicht mehr, wie er sich in ihrer Gesellschaft verhalten sollte. Sie hatte neben ihm gesessen, als sie ihm von ihrer Entdeckung erzählte und zumindest diese Neuigkeit hatte es erträglicher gemacht, sie so nah bei sich zu haben. Allein mit ihr zu sein löste in ihm das Bedürfnis aus, sie an sich zu ziehen, festzuhalten und noch einmal zu küssen - und gleichzeitig wollte er sie rausschmeißen, anschreien. Vertreiben. Sie niemals wiedersehen. Ihr sagen, dass sie zu ihrem Simon gehen und niemals, niemals wieder unter seine Augen treten sollte. Aber eigentlich auch nicht. Er wusste nicht mal, ob seine Wut einen Grund hatte. Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Das war nichts, was er schon jemals erlebt hatte. Die anderen zu wecken war das einzige, was er tun konnte. Er hätte Clary wegschicken können, sich hinlegen können, aber er hätte nicht schlafen können und sie auch nicht. Und gemeinsam zu warten, dass es Tag wurde und die anderen von allein aufstanden, wäre zu qualvoll gewesen. Also hatte er sich noch im Schlafanzug auf den Weg gemacht und sie in die Bibliothek geholt. Hodge war der einzige gewesen, der wach war, zurechtgemacht in seinem Anzug, so perfekt gekleidet wie jeden Tag erwartete er ihn, als hätte er schon etwas geahnt. Es hatte nicht einmal lange gedauert, ihn zu überzeugen, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Aber Jace hatte es befürchtet. Als er Hodge von Clarys Entdeckung erzählte, hatte ihm dieser höflich und ruhig zugehört, doch Jace konnte das flammende Interesse in seinen Augen sehen. Hodge wirkte, als würde er selbst am liebsten mit ihnen gehen und könnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten. Denn natürlich war es ihm nicht möglich, das Institut zu verlassen. Isaelle und Alec waren weniger schnell aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Der dunkelhaarige Schattenjäger murrte fast fünf Minuten lang nur und öffnete schließlich gereizt die Augen, er schien gar nicht zu wissen, was die Aufregung sollte. Isabelle sah auch im Schlaf aus, als wolle sie auf eine Party gehen. Vielleicht eine Party der etwas anderen Art - ihr pinkes Negligée ließ ihre Haut wie Schnee schimmern und die rosafarbenen Bänder in ihrem Haar, von denen sie ihm mal erzählt hatte, dass sie im Schlaf perfekte Locken zaubern sollten, ließen sie sehr jung wirken. Lolitahaft. Selbst ihre Pantöffelchen - zarte Ungetüme aus Samt und Federn - machten ihren Aufzug zu etwas Aufreizendem. Und trotzdem erregte Clary in ihrem nachlässigen Shirt und der knittrigen Hose seine Fantasie weitaus mehr. "Wollten wir das nicht dem Rat überlassen?", fragte gerade Alec müde und zickig, nachdem Jace sie alle gemeinsam noch einmal aufgeklärt hatte. Clary hielt sich still im Hintergrund. "Wie lange sollen wir denn warten, bis die sich mal zu irgendwas entschlossen haben?", knurrte Jace. Alec könnte Recht haben. Im ersten Moment hatte er genau die gleichen Zweifel gehabt, denn natürlich hatte Hodge einen guten Grund gehabt für seine letzten Standpauken. Auch wenn Jace das erst viel später klar geworden war. Nebenbei bemerkt hätte er das auch niemals laut zugegeben. Aber er brauchte etwas zu tun. Er wollte noch weniger als vorher nur rumsitzen und warten. Sie in seiner Nähe zu haben, ohne zu wissen, was sie fühlte... und was er fühlte... Es fraß ihn auf. Er hätte sie fragen können, aber... Vielleicht war es besser, nichts zu wissen, als abgewiesen zu werden. "Hodge ist meiner Meinung. Wir sind schneller, wenn wir uns sofort darum kümmern. Außerdem kennt die Frau Clary und mich, sie wird uns freiwillig einlassen." "Na dann los", sagte Isabelle freimütig und setzte sich auf. Sie spielte lächelnd mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. Alec warf ihr einen verletzten Blick zu, als würde sie ihn hintergehen. "Vergesst es. Ohne mich. Es suchen doch bereits Mitglieder des Rates in der Stadt nach dem Kelch. Sag ihnen einfach, wo er ist und wie sie ihn kriegen und wir können wieder schlafen gehen." "Das ist nicht so einfach...", begann Jace. "Doch, das ist es!", widersprach ihm Alec heftig. "Du willst doch gar nicht den Kelch, du willst dich nur wieder in den Kampf stürzen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste!" Jace biss die Zähne aufeinander. "Warum bist du so gegen mich?", entgegnete er wütend. "Was ist dein verdammtes Problem?" Sie starrten sich in die Augen und er versuchte es, versuchte wirklich, Alec zu verstehen. Er konnte Wut sehen, und ... irgend etwas. Wenn Alec ihm doch nur gesagt hätte, was er wollte! Entnervt fuhr er sich durchs Haar. "Madame Dorothea vertraut dem Rat nicht. Kein verdammtes Schattenwesen vertraut dem Rat!" Das hatten ihm die letzten Tage eindrucksvoll bewiesen. "Aber sie vertraut uns!" "Mir", berichtigte Clary ihn. Ihr Blick war nicht zu deuten. "Ich glaube nicht mal, dass sie dich überhaupt mag." Sie klang irgendwie wütend und herablassend und ... vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein. Andererseits hatte er sie verletzt. So unbeteiligt wie möglich versuchte er, sie zu ignorieren und starrte angestrengt Alec an. Er versuchte, optimistisch zu klingen und herausfordernd. Die Mischung, die Alec normalerweise dazu brachte, bei allem Scheiß mitzumachen, der ihm so einfiel, selbst wenn die Idee an sich schon selbstmörderisch klang. "Komm schon, das wird lustig! Wir sind Helden, wenn wir den Kelch nach Idris bringen!" "Mir egal", knurrte Alec. "Mach deinen Mist allein, mir reichts mit deinen dummen Ideen." "Aber Jace hat Recht", sagte Hodge sanft und er hätte ihn beinahe überrascht angestarrt. Wenn alle es für eine saudumme Idee hielten, dann war Hodge meistens der erste, der es ihm verbieten wollte. Dass Jace ihn hiervon überhaupt irgendwie hatte überzeugen können, war an sich schon ein Wunder. "Ich denke ebenfalls, dass Dorothea fliehen würde, wenn der Rat sich auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Wohnung wagt. Und vermutlich würde sie den Kelch mitnehmen, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, dass sie ihn hat." Er lächelte aufmunternd. "Clary ist wohl die einzige, die sie überzeugen kann. Und auch die einzige, die ihn aus der Karte holen kann." "Dann kann sie ja allein gehen", sagte Alec verdrossen. Er hatte es aufgegeben, zu protestieren und starrte an die Wand. Jace krallte die Finger in den Tisch. Neben ihm schnappte Isabelle empört nach Luft. Es hinterließ ein gutes Gefühl, dass sie ähnlich zu empfinden schien wie er. Langsam richtete er sich auf und starrte Alec an, der immer noch seinen Blick mied. "Wenn du Angst hast, dann bleib doch hier", sagte er ruhig. Es war das schlimmste, was er sagten konnte, das war ihm klar. Alec erblasste. Er schaffte es, noch ein paar Sekunden lang seine Fassung zu bewahren, dann sah er Jace an, aber sein Blick flackerte. Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, den Augenkontakt zu halten. "Ich habe keine Angst", sagte er langsam, aber es klang nicht ganz ernst. Seine Augen wanderten zu Clary und er wirkte hasserfüllt. "Alles klar", sagte Jace langsam. "Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt." Er warf allen einen Blick zu. Alec hatte sich halb von ihm abgewendet, Isabelle wirkte ein wenig aufgedreht, trotz der frühen Stunde. Clary sah unglücklich aus, und angespannt; sie warf Alec immer wieder Blicke zu. Hodge war einfach nur zufrieden. Merkwürdig zufrieden. "Dann bräuchten wir nur noch einen Wagen", sagte Jace. "Einen Wagen." Isabelle zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wozu brauchen wir denn einen Wagen." Sie grinste breit und anzüglich. "Haben wir etwa noch Schmerzen?" Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Er hatte noch Schmerzen. Aber soetwas hatte ihn noch nie daran gehindert, einfach weiter zu machen. "Ich hatte eigentlich keine Lust, den Kelch der Engel in der U-Bahn mit mir herumzutragen. Du vielleicht?" "Dann nehmen wir eben ein Taxi", sagte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. "Nein." Er verschränkte die Arme. "Das ist ein bisschen zu wichtig, um sich nach erfolgreicher Bergung am Straßenrand die Füße in den Bauch zu stehen, bis in der toten Gegend mal eins hält. Während dessen fallen uns von hinten Valentins Anhänger in den Nacken. Klingt nicht besonders angenehm." Das war natürlich übertrieben. Vielleicht. Extrem unwahrscheinlich war es jedenfalls nicht. "Soll Clary doch fahren", murrte Alec, der wirkte, als wolle er das alles nur noch hinter sich bringen. "Ihr Irdischen habt doch alle einen Führerschein." Ich bin keine Irdische, sagten ihre blitzenden Augen, aber sie sprach es nicht aus. "Den bekommt man erst mit sechzehn. Ich war bisher noch nicht so weit." Dass sie eigentlich Geburtstag hatte, sprach sie auch nicht aus und niemand - außer Jace selbst - schien sich daran zu erinnern. "Du bist wirklich nutzlos", sagte verächtlich Alec und verschränkte die Arme. Er hatte noch immer keinen von ihnen angesehen. "Na wenigstens hab ich jemanden, der fahren kann!", giftete sie zurück und presste dann die Lippen aufeinander, als hätte sie etwas Falsches gesagt. "Wer?", fragte Jace interessiert und fast im gleichen Moment dämmerte es ihm, als sie ihm nur einen kurzen, schnellen Blick zu warf. "Simon", sagte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. "Aber er hat kein Auto. Er fährt normalerweise Erics Bus." Es hätte ihn fast dazu gebracht, doch die U-Bahn zu nehmen. Oder ein Taxi. Aber er konnte sich nicht die Blöße geben, nur wegen der Tatsache einen Rückzieher zu machen, dass der Irdische die einzige Person in ihrer Umgebung darstellte, die eingeweiht und mit einem Führerschein ausgestattet war. "Erics Bus." Er konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass Eric der kleine, untalentierte Emo war, den er sich im Java Jones hatte antun müssen. "Da muss er ja vor den Mädels in Acht nehmen..." "Ach sei still!", fuhr Clary ihn an. Ihre Augen funkelten. "Du kannst es doch nur nicht ertragen, dass er etwas hat, was du nicht hast!" "Er hat so einiges, was ich nicht hab." Als er ihr in die Augen sah, erkannte er, dass sie an das gleiche dachten und er biss die Zähne hart aufeinander. Um sich von ihr loszureißen, drehte er sich um und ging zum Telefon. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass alle ihn anstarrten und versuchte, sich nur auf die Gegenstände zu konzentrieren. "Ruf ihn an." Er wusste, er klang hart und befehlend, aber er konnte nicht anders. "Muss das sein?", versuchte sie sich herauszuwinden. "Es ist noch nicht mal fünf Uhr Morgens. Er bringt mich um, wenn ich ihn jetzt aus dem Bett klingele. Gibts wirklich keinen Schattenjäger hier in der Stadt, der ein Auto hat?" Jace drehte ihr halb den Kopf zu, sah aber nur ihre Schuhspitzen an. "Ich dachte das hätten wir geklärt. Wenn wir einen von denen einweihen, mischt sich der Rat ein, die reißen alles an sich und somit hätten wir jetzt schon verloren." Er ließ seine Augen zu ihrem Gesicht hochwandern. Sie hatte die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und starrte ihn an, als würde es nur ihn in diesem Raum geben. Grimmig blickte er zurück, nicht gewillt, aufzugeben. Er würde niemals aufgeben. Nach ein paar Sekunden, die einer Ewigkeit gleich kamen, stand sie auf und kam auf ihn zu. Ihre kleine Hand griff nach dem Hörer, den er in der Hand hatte, und sie schaffte es, ihn nicht zu berühren, auch wenn er die Wärme ihrer Finger spürte. Er schnaubte abwertend, damit sie es hören konnte, und verschränkte die Arme, aber innerlich fühlte er sich krank. Simon würde kommen. Es hatte ihn so viel Kraft gekostet, das Frühstück durchzustehen. Tatsächlich ein Frühstück. Hodge hatte darauf bestanden, damit sie nicht hungrig auf die Jagd gingen, und sie mussten ohnehin noch ein wenig Zeit totschlagen. Jace hatte gelächelt und Witze gemacht und sich elend gefühlt und hätte am liebsten die Teller zerschlagen. Alec saß nur stumm da und stopfte Toast in sich hinein, bis die Höflichkeit es erlaubte, dass er sich zurückzog. Isabelle sprühte wie immer vor Leben und schaffte es fast mit ihrer guten Laune, alle mitzureißen. Oder zumindest überfüllte sie den Tisch so sehr damit, dass es nicht auffiel. Hodge lächelte nur und nickte, sagte dann und wann ein Wort und ging irgendwann in die Bibliothek, als sich alle erhoben, um sich umzuziehen. Jace schwankte zwischen rennen und laufen, als er auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer war. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit er noch hatte, aber am liebsten hätte er getrödelt. Eine Stunde lang geduscht und sich dann ausführlich und gründlich angezogen. Seine Waffen sorgfältig gewählt, geputzt und poliert. Bis in den späten Nachmittag. Am liebsten wäre er schon wieder zurück. Ohne Simon überhaupt sehen zu müssen. Aber das wäre nicht professionell. Schlimm genug, dass er Clary kaum ansehen konnte, ohne wütend zu werden. Er duschte kurz und zog sich dann an. Die Waffen hatte er noch in seinem Zimmer, auch wenn das nicht den Regeln entsprach, aber er hatte im Laufe des Tages einfach noch nicht daran gedacht, sie wegzubringen. Als er in die Bibliothek zurück kam, waren Alec und Isabelle schon dort, von Hodge beobachtet, wie sie die Runen auftrugen. Verwirrt zog er seine Stele. In diesem Moment wirkte alles plötzlich so surreal und gleichzeitig so wirklich. Der Köcher über Alecs Rücken. Isabelles goldene Peitsche, die im Licht funkelte. Das vertraute Gewicht der Waffen in seinen Taschen. Als würden sie an einem ganz normalen Abend ganz normal auf die Jagd gehen. Aber so war es nicht. Er zog die Jacke aus, um die Male auf seinen Oberarmen aufzutragen. Seine Hand zitterte, als er begann und das vertraute Kribbeln wurde zu einem vorwurfsvollen Brennen. Zischend stieß er die Luft aus und setzte neu an. Er fühlte, dass Alec ihn beobachtete, und bemühte sich, so zu tun, als wäre es nichts. "Ich mach das schon", sagte Alec schließlich sanft und griff nach der Stele. Er hätte sie ihm vorenthalten können, ihn dumm anmachen, irgend etwas Gemeines sagen können. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Alec wieder ganz normal war. "Hey, ich bin Linkshänder!", verteidigte er sich schwach und war froh, dass es zufällig tatsächlich gerade der linke Arm war, den er hatte zeichnen wollen. Er war erleichtert über die eigentlich unerwartete Hilfe und Alec schien es ebenso zu gehen. Der dunkelhaarige Schattenjäger setzte die Stele an und Jace spannte seinen Arm an, bis seine Muskeln deutlich hervor traten. Die blassen, silbrigen Linien der alten Runen würden dann besser zu sehen sein. Das vertraute Kribbeln setzte wieder ein und wurde dann zu einem schnellen, scharfen Brennen. "Alec!", keuchte er und starrte seinen Freund überrascht an. "Sorry!", murmelte Alec. Sah er irgendwie schadenfroh aus? Erneut das Kribbeln, dann war er fertig. Die Rune sah nicht perfekt aus, Isabelle konnte das eigentlich am besten, aber Jace war zufrieden. Sie würe ihren Zweck so erfüllen, wie sie es sollte. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass Clary im Raum stand. Sie schien sich herein geschlichen zu haben. Oder er war nicht aufmerksam gewesen... Grimmig murmelte er ihren Namen und sah Alec aus dem Augenwinkel einen Schritt zurücktreten. Nicht aufmerksam. Wegen ihr. "Ihr scheint fertig zu sein", murmelte sie unsicher. Er konnte ihre Augen hin und her huschen sehen. In ihrer farbenfrohen Kleidung war sie wie ein kleines Leuchtfeuer zwischen den dunkel gekleideten Schattenjägern. "Ja", antwortete er knapp und wollte sich den anderen zuwenden, bis ihm einfiel, dass Clary als einziges keine Waffe haben würde. "Hast du den Dolch dabei?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er konnte ein feines Lächeln in ihren Mundwinkeln sehen. "Du weißt doch, dass ich ihn im Hotel Dumont verloren habe." Sie hatte ihn geworfen, als würde sie nie etwas anderes tun. "Ach ja...", er tat, als müsste er sich erst erinnern. Als hätte er nicht in jeder Sekunde jedes Bild von ihr vor Augen, das er sehen wollte. Oder nicht wollte. "Stimmt. Du hast beinahe einen Werwolf getötet." Isabelle starrte aus dem Fenster, sie schien auf Simon zu warten, und er hörte ihr grimmiges Schnauben. "Und wie wir alles wissen, bringt dich das erst richtig auf Touren: Mädchen, die böse Schattenwesen töten", knurrte sie. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum sie das so wütend machte. "Mich bringt jeder auf Touren, der böse Schattenwesen tötet", gab er unbeeindruckt zurück. Alle schwiegen und Clary sah auf die Uhr. Es wurde Zeit, aufzubrechen. Der so genannte Bus war eine kreischend gelbe Schrottmühle, überzogen von Beulen und Rostflecken, die den Eindruck machte, als würde sie mit voller Absicht nur bis jetzt halten, um ihnen während der Fahrt unterm Hintern wegzufaulen. Als er eine entsprechende Bemerkung machte, antwortete keiner darauf, aber Isabelle warf ihm einen Blick zu der besagte, er wäre selbst Schuld. Schließlich hatte er darauf bestanden, einen fahrbaren Untersatz zu besorgen. Als sie durch den Regen auf das Gefährt zuliefen, fragte er sich mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, wie es wohl sein würde, zuzusehen, wie Clary Simon begrüßte. Ob er er es einfach so ertragen konnte, oder ausrasten und alles kurz und klein schlagen würde, so wie er es jetzt schon am liebsten getan hätte. Clary öffnete die Schiebetür an der Seite und Jace konnte sie lächeln sehen, vorsichtig und um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnd. Doch Simon blickte an ihr vorbei und nickte Alec und Jace grüßend zu. "Hi", sagte er kurz angebunden. Er hätte darauf verzichten können, aber es verschaffte ihm ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl, dass Clary jetzt die jenige war, die links liegen gelassen wurde. "Hi", sagte er zurück und unterließ ein Grinsen. Es würde nur seinen Auftritt versauen. "Wo kann man denn hier seine Waffen unterbringen?" Ein paar Kommentare übers Bogenschießen, als Alec seine Waffe ins Auto legte. Der Irdische schien tun zu wollen, als wüsste er, wovon er sprach und vielleicht tat er das auch, aber es schien Alec schwer zu fallen, keine abfällige Bemerkung zu machen über "Bogenschießen im Ferienlager". Clary wurde immer noch ignoriert. Zwischen ihr und Simon musste etwas vorgefallen sein, mehr noch als nur eine Diskussion über die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends. Sie bemühte sich so sehr um Normalität, dass es verzweifelt wirkte und er sah so auffällig und wütend an ihr vorbei, als hätte sie jemanden ermordet, der ihm wichtig war. Jace beobachtete die beiden nachdenklich, während sich Isabelle und Alec neben ihm über die Möglichkeiten unterhielten, die dieser Morgen ihnen bringen konnte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen, denn obwohl die beiden leise sprachen, konnte er kaum verstehen, was Clary und Simon zueinander sagten. Zudem saß er ganz rechts, direkt hinter Clary, und konnte somit nur Simons Gesicht sehen, sein Profil. Es ging um ein banales Thema; die Begrüßung. Hi zu sagen war ganz normal, er wusste nicht genau, warum Clary sich so damit beschäftigte - wobei die Antworten des Irdischen ihn überraschten, denn irgendwie machten sie merkwürdiger weise Sinn, auch wenn er dabei über Filme sprach. Und irgendwann mitten drin hatte er eine Eingebung. Simon war so wütend, dass er kaum eine Mine verzog. Sein Mund war ein schmaler Strich und Clary neben ihm klang so übertrieben normal, als müsste sie um alles in der Welt eine Fassade aufrecht erhalten. Er hatte es ihr gesagt. Simon hatte ihr alles gestanden. Er konnte gar nicht so unheimlich wütend sein nur wegen dem Kuss, den er beobachtet hatte, vor allem weil Clary sich danach nur um ihn gekümmert hatte. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte, und war zurückgewiesen worden. Jace starrte dem Irdischen genau ins Gesicht. Er sah die unterdrückte Wut, die zerstörte Hoffnung, die bewusste Härte, als würde Simon ein Mann sein wollen, was er noch nicht war. Es war alles da und eine irrsinnige, unerklärliche, vollkommen bescheuerte ... Freude stieg in ihm auf. Schadenfreude. Überlegenheit. Und hässliche, böse, unwillkommene Hoffnung. Er krallte seine Finger unbemerkt in seinen Oberschenkel, bis es weh tat, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein wie ein Gummiball auf und ab springendes Bewusstsein sich bemerkbar machte wie ein eifersüchtiges Kind. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon ihr da sprecht!", sagte er nach vorn und erntete einen missbilligenden Blick von Isabelle und Alec. "Gut", sagte Clary. Simon lächelte, schmal, aber er lächelte. Warf Clary einen Verschwörerblick zu, der nur einen Sekundenbruchteil andauerte, aber man konnte darin viel von der alten Wärme sehen. Jace biss die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht zu knurren. Es dauerte viel zu lange, um anzukommen. Nach diesem einen Wort von Clary hatte Schweigen im Wagen geherrscht und jeder war seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen. Jace hatte größtenteils in den Regen hinaus gestarrt, bis ihm auffiel, dass er eine blasse Spiegelung von Clarys Gesicht in der Frontscheibe sehen konnte. Sie sah... glücklich aus. Zufrieden. Simon auch. Oder zumindest entspannter. Beide lächelten, ohne einander anzusehen. Als wäre außer ihnen niemand hier. Danach hatte er wieder hinaus gestarrt. Er konnte ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Als ihr rotes Haar am Rande seines Blickfeldes ihm bewusst wurde, lehnte er mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf zurück und wartete einfach nur. In Brooklyn angekommen schien die Sonne spöttisch und ließ langsam den Regen trocknen. Ohne zu murren begann er mit Isabelle und Alec, die Umgebung zu kontrollieren. Den Sensor in der Hand zu halten war beruhigend und half ihm, nach und nach wieder klar zu denken. Nüchtern zu denken. Er hatte sich angeboten, das Innere des Hauses zu untersuchen, bevor sie überhaupt bei der Wahrsagerin anklopften, doch Alec und Isabelle waren dagegen. Also blieb er nur an der Seite des Hauses, die sie von ihrem Fenster aus nicht würde sehen können. Hoffte er jedenfalls. Ihre Aktivitäten sollten die alte Frau nicht vorwarnen und vielleicht vertreiben. Immerhin war die Anwesenheit von drei Schattenjägern - selbst wenn es Jugendliche waren - nichts, was eine Irdische wie sie als beruhigend empfinden würde. Als er zurück ging, sah er sie reden. Simon aufgebracht und traurig, Clary verunsichert. "Alles in Ordnung", sagte er in Clarys Worte hinein, ohne zuzuhören. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Nicht, was sie besprochen hatten. Nicht, wieso sie so traurig und verletzt wirkte. Wieso er verletzt wirkte. Er wollte nichts mehr hören und sehen von Gefühlen. Als sie sich erschrocken zu ihm umdrehte, weil sie ihn nicht hatte kommen hören, bemühte er sich um eine neutrale Stimme. Geschäftsmäßig. Berichtete von allen Untersuchungen. Neben ihm stand Isabelle und unterstützte seine Worte. Sie grinste zufrieden, als würde sie sich jetzt schon auf den Kampf freuen, den sie hoffentlich vermeiden konnten. Nicht, weil er Angst hatte, sondern weil er Aufmerksamkeit vermeiden wollte. In diesem Haus war in den letzten Tagen einfach zu viel passiert, als dass man es noch länger vertuschen konnte. Clary starrte ihn nur an. Sie sah so erschöpft und müde aus, wie er sich fühlte, aber auch genauso entschlossen. "Na dann mal los", sagte Alec enthusiastisch. Als Jace sich zu ihm drehte, war Alec gerade dabei, seinen Bogen und seine Pfeile abzulegen. Neben ihm lehnte ein langer Kampfstab am Auto. Der dunkelhaarige Schattenjäger grinste. "Alles okay?", fragte Jace verwirrt. Alec wirkte unecht, wie eine Marionette. Nicht, dass er nicht mit dem Kampfstab umgehen konnte. Alec war ein sehr guter Kämpfer mit vielen Waffen. Doch bisher hatte er immer den Bogen genutzt, um ihnen Feinde schon aus der Ferne vom Leib zu halten oder sie zu verlangsamen. Das jetzt war neu. "Klar!", antwortete Alec, "alles bestens", sah Jace aber nicht an. Seine Finger glitten nachdenklich über die glatte Oberfläche des Stabes. Irgend etwas in ihm war so versessen darauf, dass er Pfeil und Bogen gar nicht mehr ansah. "Alec...", Isabelles Hand war schon zu der abgelegten Waffe geglitten. Sie sah genauso verwirrt und besorgt aus, wie Jace sich fühlte. "Ich sagte, alles ist bestens", widerholte Alec scharf und starrte ihr herausfordernd ins Gesicht. Drei junge Frauen liefen vorbei, jede von ihnen einen Kinderwagen vor sich. Sie lachten und scherzten. Ihre Augen glitten über die drei Schattenjäger hinweg, als wären sie nicht da. "Du wartest hier", sagte Jace zu Simon. "Nicht, dass die Karre noch abgeschleppt wird, falls wir fliehen müssen." Simon protestierte, doch es wirkte nur oberflächlich. Irgendwie schien er froh zu sein, nicht mitkommen zu müssen. Clary drehte sich nach ihm um, als sie gingen und Jace nahm sich vor, sie einfach zu vergessen, sobald sie das hier hinter sich hatten. Sie einfach nie mehr wiederzusehen. Wie er das anstellen sollte, würde er sich später überlegen. Der Dämonengestank im Haus traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag und vertrieb sofort alles andere aus seinem Kopf. Seine Sinne schärften sich und in diesem Moment war er nur noch der Schattenjäger, nichts anderes mehr. Neben ihm murrte Isabelle angewidert und Alec wirkte sehr blass um die Nase. Er hielt Clary hinter sich, die auf ihre ganz eigene, unnachahmliche Art voraus stürmen wollte. "Hier waren vor kurzem Dämonen", sagte er sinnloser weise, "ich denke, Madame Dorothea wird da ein paar ganz unangenehme Fragen beantworten müssen." Alec schnaubte abwertend. Seine Haltung war immer noch übertrieben herausfordernd. Er hielt den Kampfstab angespannt, doch seine Augen waren aufmerksam. "Solange wir erstmal den Kelch haben...", murmelte er und sah dann zu Clary rüber, die zögernd hinter ihnen stand. "Na mach schon", forderte er sie auf, als wäre er nicht selbst in der Lage, an die Tür zu klopfen. Aber eigentlich war es auch besser, wenn die alte Wahrsagerin zuerst Clary sah, bevor sie sie mit ihrer Anwesenheit konfrontierten. Clary ging voraus und ließ dabei die Eingangstür los, die hinter ihnen langsam zufiel. Die Dunkelheit im Flur war überwältigend und Jace zog seinen Elbenlichtstein, damit sie überhaupt etwas sehen konnten. Die wenigen Meter bis zur Wohnungstür versetzten ihn in Alarmbereitschaft. Die Temperatur schien Schritt für Schritt anzusteigen, als wäre im Inneren der Wohnung ein Feuer ausgebrochen. Angestrengt bemühte er sich um eine ausdruckslose Miene. Clary klopfte zwei mal und die Tür wurde überraschend schnell aufgerissen, als hätte Dorothea sie schon erwartet. Goldgelbes Licht ließ die massige Gestalt der älteren Frau verschwimmen und innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie Clary in ihre Arme gerissen, ein erleichtertes Seufzen auf den Lippen. "Kind!", rief sie übertrieben laut. "Du lebst noch! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, euch nach der Reise durch das Portal so schnell wiederzusehen!" Sie schenkte auch Jace einen warmen Blick. Zu warm. Er regte sich unbehaglich. Alec und Isabelle starrten die Frau nur ausdruckslos an. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sie dachten, allerdings kannten sie die Wahrsagerin auch noch nicht. Viel zu schnell bat Dorothea sie in die Wohnung und führte sie in den kleinen Salon. Es war alles merkwürdig. Sie war zu freundlich. Zu aufmerksam. Oder bildete er es sich nur ein, weil er selbst gerade merkwürdig war? Neben ihm studierten die beiden anderen Schattenjäger die Einrichtung, er hörte sie leise miteinander reden und wusste genau, dass sie trotzdem alles mitbekamen, egal wie abgelenkt sie sich gaben. Mit verschränkten Armen blieb er an der Wand stehen und beobachtete die Wahrsagerin und Clary. Er würde sich nicht die Mühe machen, Desinteresse zu heucheln. Dorothea ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder, ihre glitzernden Augen verfolgten jeden der drei Schattenjäger, während sie gleichzeitig nur Clary anzublicken schien. Sie hatte eine Art an sich, die ihn nervös machte. Diese übertriebene Herzlichkeit war... aufsehenerregend. Mit einem mal schien sie ihnen so sehr helfen zu wollen, dass es schon lächerlich war. "Du hast deine Mutter noch nicht gefunden, stimmts, Schätzchen?", fragte sie warm und mitfühlend. Clary merkte nichts. Kopfschüttelnd antwortete sie: "Nein, aber wir wissen inzwischen, dass Valentin sie entführt hat", sagte sie leise und traurig. Die Wahrsagerin nickte und seufzte. Nichts daran war echt. Nicht einmal ihre gespielte Furcht, jemand könnte etwas von ihren Besitztümern kaputt machen; jedes mal, wenn Alec oder Isabelle etwas in die Hand nahmen, warf sie ihnen einen scharfen Blick zu. Jace verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß und spannte seine Muskeln an. Vorsichtig. So, als würde er sich eigentlich gar nicht bewegen. Sie im Auge zu behalten, ohne dass sie merkte, dass er das tat, war nicht so leicht. "Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht", sagte Dorothea und ihre Hände strichen geistesabwesend über die Karten. Die einzige Bewegung bisher, die nicht gespielt war. "Und weißt du auch, was er von ihr will?" Clary schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie waren verheiratet...", begann sie undwurde unterbrochen. "Ja, die Liebe", sinnierte die Wahrsagerin. Ihr Blick lag dabei auf ihm. "Enttäuschte Liebe." Ein hässliches Lachen stieg in ihm auf, und es gelang ihm nicht, es ganz zu unterdrücken. Ihr Blick wurde intensiver. Höhnischer. "Hast du dich schon in die Falsche verliebt, Schattenjäger?", fragte sie lauernd. Er sah Isabelle erstarren, bemüht darum, sich nicht umzudrehen, doch sie hörte nun ganz genau zu. "Eigentlich liebe ich nur mich selbst", gab er zurück. Zynisch. Lächelnd. Clary starrte auf den Tisch, die Hände gefaltet. Sie schien sich weit weg zu wünschen. Neben ihr gackerte Dorothea ihr hässliches Lachen. "Gut für dich", sagte sie und funkelte ihn an. "Dann wird dich wenigstens niemand zurückweisen." Er lächelte schmal. "Ach, manchmal gebe ich mir gern selbst einen Korb. Damit es nicht langweilig wird." Madame Dorothea gackerte erneut, aber diesmal kam sie nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen. "Wir sind aus einem bestimmten Grund hier", fuhr Clary dazwischen. Ihre Worte hatten einen festen, wütenden Klang, den er sehr wohl bemerkte, auch wenn sie ihn geschickt tarnen konnte. Isabelle spitzte immer noch die Ohren wie eine Katze. Die Wahrsagerin lehnte sich zurück. Das Lachen war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und einer lauernden Geschäftsmäßigkeit gewichen. "Nun, ich halte das hier jedenfalls nicht für einen Höflichkeitsbesuch." Ihre Augen huschten zu Isabelle und Alec. "Stimmt. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe." Clarys Hände verkrampften sich nervös. "Wir suchen den Kelch der Engel." Madame Dorothea zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Sie schien ganz genau zu wissen, worum es ging. "Und wieso glaubst du, dass ich dir dabei helfen kann? Wie dir sicherlich bewusst ist, und deinen kleinen Schattenjägerfreunden auch, weiß niemand, wo er ist." Clary presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. "Ich sagte doch, dass meine Mutter mit Valentin verheiratet war", begann sie zögernd. Die Wahrsagerin runzelte die Stirn. "Und?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Was hat das damit zu tun?" Noch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, glomm Verstehen in ihren Augen auf. "Sie hat ihn genommen!", sagte sie überrascht. "Deine Mutter ist Jocelyn Fairchild!" Verblüfft erkannte Jace, dass sie das all die Jahre nicht gewusst zu haben schien, neben wem sie da wohnte, obwohl sie wusste, dass Jocelyn eine Schattenjägerin war. "Ja, das ist sie", sagte Clary, gleichzeitig überrascht und erfreut darüber, dass ihre Mutter bekannter war, als sie gedacht hatte. "Sie hat den Kelch mitgenommen, als sie vor ihm geflohen ist", fuhr die Wahrsagerin fort und einen winzigen Augenblick lang sah er etwas Begehrliches in ihren Augen. Es war so schnell vorbei, dass er es sich vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte. Aber nein. Er war sicher. Jetzt musste er sie nur noch aus der Reserve locken... "Wir wissen, wo er ist", fiel er Clary ins Wort, bevor sie noch ausschweifender antworten konnte. "Wir müssen ihn uns nur noch holen." Er wusste, dass er überheblich klang. Selbstsicher. Zu selbstsicher. Aber das wollte er. Sie sollte ruhig glauben, er hätte sie nicht durchschaut. "Wo?", fragte sie. Leckte sich die Lippen ganz unbewusst. Ihre Hände streichelten die Tarotkarten. Er konnte sehen, wie sie zitterten, aber die Bewegung hatte nichts mit ihrem Körper zu tun. "Er ist hier", sagte er und lächelte sie gleichmütig an. Seine ganze Haltung war die reinste Überlegenheit und die drei kleinen Worte ließen Alec und Isabelle innehalten. Sie gaben es auf, so zu tun, als interessierten sie sich für die Bücher in den Regalen. Und beide ließen ihn wortlos spüren, dass sie sein Handeln absolut falsch fanden. Dorotheas Kopf zuckte, sie schien seinen Körper mit ihren Augen abzutasten, als könnte sie durch seine Kleidung hindurch sehen. "Du hast ihn bei dir?", fragte sie mit trockener Stimme. "Nein", sagte er und lächelte zufrieden. "Sie haben ihn." Er würde später behaupten, dass er das alles genau so geplant hatte, aber eigentlich war es der pure Zufalle, dass sie tatsächlich aufstand und sich vom Tisch weg bewegte, so dass Clary in der Lage war, sich die Karten zu nehmen. Der Wahrsagerin zu sagen, sie hätte den Kelch der Engel, kam fast einem Angriff gleich. Die massige Frau hatte sich drohend erhoben und ihn empört beschimpft, was er widerstandslos über sich ergehen ließ. Dass sie laut tönen konnte, wusste er bereits, aber sie war nur eine Idrische - auch wenn sie sich in der Schattenwelt auskannte. Es gab nichts, was sie ihm antun konnte. Sie stand auf, keifte, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und das Kartenspiel blieb liegen. Es war Clary, die sie beruhigte, die die Karten an sich nahm und mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit das Ass der Kelche zog. Er konnte die schimmernden, goldenen Linien des Kelches sehen, als sie die Karte umdrehte und wehmütig anstarrte. In diesem Moment starrte jeder nur auf sie. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag